The Untold Story of Chrysanthemum Black
by filmgeek97
Summary: Chrys Black had an amazing life. She had parents who loved her. That was, until her father was arrested and her mother was murdered. Her family friend Remus brought her to a place where she could be loved. It took a while, but she settled in. Now her life is being uprooted again as Harry arrives, her Dad escapes from prison, and Remus comes back. Can she keep it all together?


Chapter 1: The Beginning

 **A/N This story in no way claims rights over Harry Potter or the plot in the series. The only character I own in this is Chrysanthemum. This story is als on my Wattpad account filmgeek97. Enjoy!**

 _Hagrid swore Harry would be coming today! I shouldn't even be here!_ I groaned and paced the room with nothing to do. Ever since I got this job at Ollivanders it's been a total bore.

He occasionally asked me to do something, but other than that I was just left at the front desk. That's why it wasn't a problem when I took time off.

I've been having flashbacks a lot more lately. Flashbacks of my dad being arrested and of my mum being killed. They used to come in nightmares, but every once in a while they would get really bad. I told Dumbledore about this in my second year. He told me if I ever got a flashback to take the day off whether it was in school or at work.

So, I shouldn't be here, but I _had_ to see Harry. He couldn't know I was his godsister yet, and I didn't mind. I just wanted to see him.

He was too late. It was happening again, the flashbacks. I shut my eyes and gripped the desk until my fingers turned white. I had to ride through this, I had to.

 **-The first flashback-**

 _The blue ribbon danced across my vision as I jumped to catch it. When the ribbon disappeared I sat and pouted. It was_ _ **my**_ _third birthday! Daddy should let my get the ribbon at least once!_

 _Daddy laughed above me, "Aw Chrissy, if I let you get it once will you stop being mad at me?"_

 _I nodded furiously, I just have to catch that ribbon. I never did get to catch it, because right then there was a pounding at the door._

 _Mummy ran out of the kitchen and glanced at Daddy looking scared._

 _"I thought you said-"_

 _"They weren't supposed to find us here!" He banged his fist on the table scaring me. "It's all Peter's fault!" He yelled as he went to answer the door. I hid behind Mummy shaking. What was going on?_

 _As soon as he opened the door the mean men pointed their wands at him and restrained him._

 _"Sirius Black you are being charged for the murder of Peter Pettigrew as well as countless muggles, you are also being charged for assistance in the murder of James and Lily Potter, and suspicion of aiding assistance to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."_

 _He struggled against the bonds. "You've got to listen to me! This is all one big mistake!"_

 _I raced past Mummy towards Daddy._

 _"Daddy don't go!" I cried pulling on his robes._

 _"Relax, girl. You still have your mother," The mean man said to me pulling my Daddy away forever._

 _"Don't worry Chrissy! Stay strong!" He called to me._

 _I sobbed into Mummy's chest, I knew my Daddy wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon._

 **\- The second flashback-**

" _Mum!" I called out, closing the book on my lap._

 _"Yes sweetie?" She ran into the room._

 _"I finished the book. I think I'm ready for the next spell." After I had turned five my Mum had become more anxious we had already moved to five different houses after my Dad was put in Azkaban. Nothing ever seemed like enough protection anymore._

 _She started training me in spells on my fifth birthday. Instead of learning first year spells when I turned eleven and went to Hogwarts, I started learning them at five because of my mother's worries._

 _She handed me her wand and sat down next to me. "Okay, let's try... Wingardium Leviosa."_

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!" I exclaimed as I swished and flicked my wand. I was pointing it directly at the parchment on the table. I jumped in excitement as it began floating._

 _My excitement didn't last long, sadly because right then our front door was blasted to the ground. As if on instinct Mum picked me up and carried me all the way to the nearest wardrobe._

 _"Stay in here Honey. No matter what you see don't come out until I'm the only one left in the house. Do you understand?" I nodded furiously. "Good." She kissed my forehead. "Mummy loves you. No matter what happens don't forget that." She shut the door behind her._

 _I opened it only a crack just to see what was going on._

 _"Ah! Mrs. Black! How lovely it is to see you!" A man jeered. I didn't see him but he sounded like he might look the way his voice sounded gruff and scary. "Where is the girl?" He snapped at my Mum. She didn't even flinch at his question._

 _"Why?" She asked him._

 _He laughed a cruel, harsh laugh. "You know why. You are both an insult to the Dark Lord. You pretend you are faithful when you are all just blood traitors. Now I won't ask again, where is the girl?!"_

 _"She's staying with her friends, you'll never find her."_

 _The man laughed in response. "Oh, but what a sight it will be for her to come home... with no mother."_

 _Before I could even begin to process his words the man yelled, " AVADA KEDARVA!" A green light filled the room and my Mum dropped to the floor._

 _I ran out after I heard his footsteps over our door._

 _"Mum! Mum! Wake up! Mum the mean man is gone! Wake up! We have to go!" I continuously shook her as hard as I could but she didn't wake up, she didn't move. My mum was gone, my mother had left me alone._

 _I could feel the tears rushing down my cheeks as I flung myself over her lifeless body. "No! Why did you go?!" I sobbed over her body._

 _Then I decided that I couldn't sit there and cry forever. That mean man might come back, and he would find me here. I ran to my Mums room to get a suitcase, and I began packing. I packed my clothes and hers as well. I didn't know how long I would be on the run._

 _I put her jacket on and some of her old boots on. I looked down and saw the reason my Mum wasn't alive: she gave me her wand._

 _I put it in her boots that I wore, wiping away the remaining tears. I ran to my room and packed the only picture of me, Dad, and Mum all together and... happy. When I had finished my packing, I heard footsteps on our door again._

 _I raced under the bed, shaking in fear. Just when I thought he was gone, a face popped under the bed. I screamed in shock._

 _"Hey there little bug," The smiling face said to me._

 _"Remus!" I exclaimed crawling out from under the bed and hugging him._

 _"Oh! Hey!" He laughed before looking at me seriously. "We have to go ok little bug? I have a place where you can be safe."_

 _"Why can't I stay with you?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes again._

 _"I-I'm not fit to take care of you right now, but I promise in ten years I will come back for you. Now I'm going to apparate with you. Hold on tight."_

 _I did as he told me squeezing my eyes shut. When I opened them again we were in front of a tall yet old looking home. A sign by it told me this place was called The Burrow, strange name._

 _"This home has kind wizards, and a big family who will take care of you and love you."_

 _I felt the tears rushing down my cheeks again as I enveloped Remus in a hug. I was too choked up to say anything._

 _"Good bye little bug. I will see you again," He wiped the years from my eyes, and gave me a sad smile._

 _"I love you," I choked out. He was like another father to me. How could he just leave?_

 _"I love you too," he turned me towards the door. "Now go. I promise you will love it here."_

 _I knocked on the door shaking. What if they didn't like me? What if they kicked me out? What if-_

 _A ginger haired, large woman appeared at the door with a large grin on her face._

 _"Ah you must be Chrysanthemum." As she said this two identical heads appeared on opposite sides of her._

 _"What do you thing Georgie?" The left one asked._

 _"We're gonna have fun with this one Freddie." The right one replied._

 _ **-End of flashbacks**_ **-**

I smiled to myself. After that day me and the twins clicked. We were together all the time. I slept on the couch in their bedroom. I refused to sleep in my room for so long, eventually Mrs. Weasley just gave it to Ginny.

Soon the ringing of the doorbell interrupted me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a raven haired boy in round glasses staring at me in confusion.

 **A/N Hope you like it!**

 **Love you~**


End file.
